


My thoughts on the recent stream events

by NnnnnNanio



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Kinda, Kinda?, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The most recent stream upsets me, Tommy needs a hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, just let my boy feel things damn it, my thoughts, my two cents, villain tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnnnnNanio/pseuds/NnnnnNanio
Summary: Basically my thiughts the most recent stream-Plus a bit of villain Tommy???
Comments: 34
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

The recent lore stream had me crying from laughter and P A I N

Let👏Tommy👏Go👏Ape-shit👏Already

Bro, honestly even if Tommy doesnt have a villain arc I still want him to at least have a breakdown and genuinely acknowledge the fact that he, for the entirety of dreamSMP, has been the second choice n shit. 

Like the fact they called him selfish just- OOH

Let's see, in lore:  
Tommy gave up his childhood to fight in the wars,  
Participated in a duel against the strongest member at the time for their freedom  
Gave up his disks  
Was exiled from his nation  
Did all he could to keep Wilbur sane  
Fought in another war  
Lost his home  
Lost both his brothers  
Gave the title HE WANTED to his best friend  
He is the most loyal person on the server

And when he wants to put himself first and get his disks back he's called SELFISH!???

Btw I am aware that this is a role-play aha, I mean in terms of story and character it has me pissed bro. 

Like, Tommy hasn't been allowed to just, put himself first. Even when they won the Pogtopia Vs Manburg war he wanted to celebrate his best friend being the president, Wilbur slipped away and blew up Manburg and Quackity (the character) goes 'Tommy why didn't you keep an eye on Wilbur'

Tommy doesn't get to do ANYTHING just for himself, he has shown time and time again that he always has put someone else, or Lmanburg first. 

He has to be sick if it, or at least tired of it. 

And the fact that exiling one if the most loyal members was even a thought that lingered in Tubbo's(the character ) head just kinda upsets me. Like, Tommy is the VC, he has responsibilities but he made it VERY CLEAR that his Goal is his disks. 

A villain arc makes sense in terms of character writing. I mean think about it, he keeps putting his all into everything, his entire heart. Yet he's always overlooked, he's been betrayed by almost everyone on the server in some shape of form I'd be pissed too. 

Again, even if he doesn't become a villain I think he needs to at least have some sort of breakdown. He doesn't have to go Dream/Schlatt/Wilbur levels of villany, but I think he deserves even a little bit of revenge or at least someone to talk too. 

Do I think it's gonna happen??

Maybe. 

Obviously Tommy the irl person, the steamer probably won't have a breakdown. He can't fake cry, he started himself and even though he is an amazing actor I don't think he'd be able to pull of an emotional scene like that (no offense to tommy).

But in terms of story?? Like the cannon storyline of the show I think it could happen. In theory. 

I mean tommy might surprise us who knows--either way I'm excited to see it.

Anyways thank you for listening to my brain barf,


	2. Hey, Tommy got exiled. I have opinions :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of suicide

Remember how I mentioned I wanted Tommy to have a mental breakdown but I said it probably wouldn't happen cause if Tommy (the actor) lovably couldn't pull off such a depressing and morbid scene??

...

I WAS FUCKING WRONG FUCKSBSJSYWBDISNSUW

SUICIDAL TOMMT OMG WHAttttT I WANTEF A BREAKDOWN NOT THISSSS (that's a joke in happy with both aha)

Obviously I don't *want* a suicide cause that's morbid af but at the same time.... Ooo damn the plot thickens 

I've been seeing a lot of arguing about the exile situation. 

Most people being mad at either Tommy or Tubbo. Saying Tommy's selfish or that Tubbo is the next Shlatt. 

Uh 

No??

Like,... No??

Neither Tommy or Tubbo are right or wrong, it's not black and white people. They both have very valid points.

The real thing is, the fact that in canon both Tommy AND tubbo are two traumatized kids. Neither of them should be in a position of power. Tubbo says he's thinking logically, and while yes he's thinking more ahead than Tommy Tubbo is also acting out of fear. Because he's a traumatized child.

It's why exiling Tommy is so ridiculous,cause he's also a traumatized child.

Dream completely overreacted, Tommy had absiloutly no reason to believe he'd overreact this much over a prank. I mean, everyone on the server has destroyed people's builds. It shouldn't matter if Tommy's VP cause everyone on the server has done it. It can't be a pick and chose situation on who to punish.

But Tubbo is also right, that war would be a terrible option for his citizens. And he has done amazing things for l'manburg and I 100% don't think he's ANYTHING like Schlatt.

Both Tommy and tubbo are right, and they're both wrong. Fighting over it seems a bit silly cause the story is way more complex than just 'person a is right, person b is wrong' yknow??

Now I think what Tubbo did specifically to tommy was wrong. Obviously the exile, but I meant the false hope. It just seemed a bit cruel to lead him on and give Tommy false hope just to rip it from under his feet. 

Now on the suicide theory. 

I think it is possible, I mean I've been thinking about it. Tommy has to be really... Really tired. 

To the people thinking Dream stopped Tommy from jumping was an act of kindness of anything no. It was a manipulation tactic. Kinda, I mean you could see it as such but I think he was very clear. Tommy can't die cause you can't torture a dead man. 

Idk, yeah that's all I can form into coherent sentences aha 

Also we were robbed of Ranboo and Tommy moments and I'm ✨upset✨

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOO 
> 
> Didn't proof read, I will be coming out with a one-shot about this don't worry it's cooking up in my brain aha
> 
> Tell me your thoughts I'm genuinely curious


End file.
